Waiting For Him
by ForeverAndAlwaysSuJu
Summary: A KyuMin FanFic of Super Junior...Kyuhyun is sure of his feelings for Sungmin, but what happens when Sungmin starts having a nightmare, and starts acting weird when Kyuhyun wakes him up? What will be said? Will Kyuhyun's heart get broken even more than it already is? Or will it get fixed? I'm not the best at summaries, but the story is pretty decent. Kyuhyun/Sungmin.


Cute little KyuMin oneshot

The majority of the members of Super Junior all returned home to the dorms late at night after a long day of exhausting schedules. It was only nine o'clock, but they had all been working so hard all day that they just plopped themselves onto the couch to watch television while Ryeowook, the only one who seemed to be in a good mood, rushed to the kitchen to make everyone a sweet snack.

The only ones who were not home were Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Shindong, all of whom were still out finishing their late night schedules. It was around nine thirty when Ryeowook returned cheerily out of the kitchen holding a beautiful tray of exotic fruits cut up into impressive shapes.

Ryeowook set the tray onto the living room table, and the group dug into it as Ryeowook smiled proudly and sat himself onto Yesung's lap. Yesung lovingly wrapped his arms around Ryeowook's waist from behind and Ryeowook rested his head gently on his Yesung's shoulder. Donghae noticed them and stopped eating, frowning.

"What's the matter, hyung?" Kyuhyun asked before shoving a sliced pineapple into his mouth.

"I miss my anchovy!" the little fishy pouted. Hankyung placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hae, he'll be home any second!" he said. Donghae nodded and continued stuffing his face with Ryeowook's delicious fruits.

Kyuhyun sighed, suddenly losing his appetite. He also missed one of the absent members, but this he couldn't tell the others. He'd always envied Donghae and Eunhyuk, and Ryeowook and Yesung for being so open with their feelings towards each other. They weren't the only ones, either. There was also Leeteuk and Kangin, and Heechul and Hankyung, who were also cuddling nearby. Kyuhyun just felt so empty when it came to such a subject, and every time he looked Sungmin in the eyes he was reminded of his loneliness.

He didn't _mean_ to start having feelings for Sungmin, it just…happened! He wasn't sure exactly when, or exactly how, but he knew he was sure about his feelings. But that's how love works! You don't always mean for it to happen, and when it does it catches you completely off guard without any warning whatsoever. And that's what had happened to Kyuhyun…he was hopelessly in love with Lee Sungmin. And the fact that he shared a room with him didn't really help.

It started to get later and later, and the only one who'd returned home had been Eunhyuk, to Donghae's great pleasure. He'd hopped up immediately and greeted the monkey with a bear hug that almost knocked them to the ground and a loud "HYUKKIIIEEE!~"

Without another word to the others, the two of them had ran into their shared bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the night, doing God knows what.

Eventually, the members started drifting off into their shared bedrooms, bidding each other goodnight before slumping off. Ryeowook and Leeteuk had both fallen asleep on Yesung and Kangin's laps and the two had to carefully carry their lovers off into their two bedrooms, trying not to wake the sleeping members.

Once Hankyung and Heechul had snuck off into their room together, the only ones left in the room were Kyuhyun, Siwon, and Kibum. Eventually, Kibum bid them goodnight and left for his room, Siwon following not long after, leaving Kyuhyun alone with his thoughts.

He wished Sungmin and Shindong would just _get home _already, though at the same time he wanted to be as far away from Sungmin as possible. He had accepted the fact that he was in love a while back, but seeing Sungmin laughing and joking and being so damn cute, having no idea of his love…it killed him.

"Go to sleep, Kyu," said Leeteuk, standing in the hallway, startling the life out of Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" he exclaimed, reaching for his now overexcited heart. "A little warning next time! How long have you been there?!"

Leeteuk shrugged. "Only a couple of minutes. And sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that, but it is a very easy thing to do when you're so worked up in thought." he said calmly, smiling.

Kyuhyun nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right." he said, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "So what're you doing up, hyung?"

Leeteuk crossed the way from the hallway through the living room and into the kitchen. "I just wanted to get Kangin some water, he's been coming down with a bit of a cough." He got a small glass out of the cupboard and poured some refreshing water into it quietly.

Kyuhyun nodded. Another act of caring that he would never receive. At least not from the person he wanted it from.

Leeteuk came up from behind and placed a gently hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder, startling him a bit once more. "Go to sleep, Kyu." he repeated quietly into his ear. "Sungmin will be home sooner than you think."

Before Kyuhyun could respond, Leeteuk was back in his bedroom, bringing Kangin his water.

Kyuhyun still sat shocked on the couch. Leeteuk…knew? Had he sensed his feelings for Minnie? Or was just simply _that_ obvious? No, Leeteuk couldn't know! How long had he known? Did anyone else know? He didn't know how Leeteuk expected him to sleep after saying something like that to him.

But, either way, he didn't want to get in trouble with his hyung, so he slid off the couch and slugged into the bedroom he shared with Sungmin. As he closed the door quietly behind him, he looked longingly in the direction of Sungmin's side of the room, all nice and neat compared to Kyuhyun's mess of an area.

Sungmin's bed was all made up with his pink blankets and pillows, all fluffed and comfortable-looking with all his pink bunny and pumpkin plushies set up in neat like. Meanwhile Kyu's bed looked like Heechul and Hankyung's after a night of fooling around.

Kyuhyun sighed again. He'd given up on trying to impress Sungmin with his neatness and left his side of the room to look like that. In fact, he'd given up on trying to impress Sungmin with _anything_, knowing that Sungmin would never realized Kyuhyun for what he was-a man in love.

After readying himself for the night, he settled himself into his bed and peeked at the clock. Wow, it was already eleven? When exactly _were_ they getting home?! He snuggled himself in with his secret pink bunny stuffed animal and drifted off to sleep sooner than he thought he would.

He awoke to the sounds of shuffling and footsteps as he heard someone entering the bedroom. He heard someone whisper a goodnight before the door closed and it was only him and Sungmin in the room.

Kyuhyun looked up at his clock through his droopy, sleep-filled eyes and saw that it was a little past midnight. His heart sank, knowing how tired his Minnie must be from working all the day through. Grateful that Sungmin couldn't see him, he watched as Sungmin got himself ready for the night, looking away respectfully when Sungmin changed into his pajamas.

Sungmin settled himself into his bed before silently turning and unknowingly meeting Kyuhyun's gaze. Sungmin held his eyes there for a moment before leaning back and falling to sleep.

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, couldn't get himself _back_ to sleep. He was so distracted by Sungmin's sweet breathing pattern, and the image of Sungmin's beautiful dark orbs holding onto his like that kept drifting into his mind, preventing his body from focusing on something silly like sleep.

When he thought he'd finally be able to drift off, he started hearing noises from the other side of the shared bedroom. He knew it wasn't Sungmin's usual loud snoring, he'd heard enough of _that_ to have it memorized. This was more like a pained cry coming from the sleeping bunny.

When the faint moaning started to get louder and louder, Kyuhyun started getting more and more worried. Sungmin really sounded like he was hurt! When he heard a sob he practically jumped out of his bed and ran to Minnie's side.

He started to gently shake Minnie's shoulder, not wanted to hurt him, but definitely wanting to wake him. He really started freaking out when Sungmin started sweating like crazy.

"Minnie! Minnie wake up!" Kyuhyun called out. After a few more heartbreaking minutes of shaking Sungmin awake, his eyes finally popped open and landed right on Kyuhyun's. He jumped back, practically shoving Kyuhyun off of the bed.

"Yah!" he exclaimed, burying his head in his knees, which were now pulled up to his chest. Without warning, and catching Kyuhyun completely off guard, Sungmin started crying and sobbing, right then and there.

Kyuhyun quickly ran to their bathroom and grabbed a facecloth and grabbed Sungmin's water bottle from his bedside table. He returned to Sungmin's side and attempted to dry Sungmin's sweat off of him but Sungmin only shoved him away again.

"No! Just get away!" Sungmin sobbed, almost shouting. Kyuhyun felt his heart breaking again, but continued his pursuits to get Sungmin to drink some water. Eventually, with Kyuhyun shoving it in his face, Sungmin's thirst gave in and he roughly took the water from Kyuhyun's hands, muttering something about being able to do it himself.

Though Kyuhyun was hurt by Sungmin's actions, he didn't return to his bed. Instead, he decided he wasn't going anywhere until he found out what had gone wrong with the sweating bunny, who was now once again snuggled up with his knees sobbing into them.

Risking his heart being broken even more than it already was, he reached his hand out and laid it on Sungmin's shoulder. He heard Sungmin's breath hitch from behind his knees, and the two of them froze like that for a second. After a few more moments, Sungmin unsuccessfully attempted to nudge Kyuhyun's hand off of him, but Kyuhyun wasn't budging.

"Minnie…what's wrong? I thought we were friends!" Kyuhyun said gently, only making Sungmin start sobbing harder.

"Kyu…" Minnie sobbed, finally giving in and resting his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder. "We are friends! You're my _best_ friend, actually, Kyu…and I know I can tell you _anything_…"

Kyuhyun smiled to himself, though deep inside knowing best friends were the only things they were ever going to be. "Of course you can! If you know that, then…why so snappy, Min?" he asked, brushing through Sungmin's hair with his free hand while the other one pat Sungmin's back comfortingly.

"Don't think I'm angry with you, Kyu! Oh gosh, I promise I'm not mad at you! Oh, everything is coming out _wrong_…" Sungmin said before starting to sob once again, though this time into Kyuhyun's shoulder.

Kyuhyun felt tears coming himself, despising seeing his Minnie in such a state as this. "Shhhhh, shhhh, Minnie. It's okay, I know you're not mad at me. What's wrong, were you having a nightmare? Come on, you can tell me about it." he said tenderly, stroking the back of Minnie's head, which was still rested on his shoulder.

Sungmin pulled back slightly from Kyuhyun's grasp and hooked his hypnotizing orbs to Kyuhyun's, his eyes still wet from tears, all red and puffy. "No, Kyu, actually, that's the thing!" he exclaimed through sharp breathes. "This is one thing that I can't tell you, yet this is the one thing I want to tell you the most!"

He tried again to pull away from Kyuhyun's arms, but Kyu only held him tighter. _What could it be?_ Kyu thought to himself. Sungmin's never kept a secret from me before!

"Just tell me, Minnie! Whatever it is I promise I can handle it!" he said running his hand through Minnie's hair. Oh, he was so soft…Damn it! Getting distracted again!

Sungmin finally pulled away from Kyu's tight bonds and stared into Kyuhyun's eyes, looking horrified, until he just…exploded.

"Cho Kyuhyun, I…I am in love with you!" he shouted, not caring that it was almost two in the morning. "Everything you say, everything you do, everything _about_ you, I love yet also hate at the same time!" And with that he started sobbing again and buried his head into his pillow, fully expecting Kyu to stand up and walk away.

Instead, with his broken heart suddenly mended by Sungmin's confession, Kyu rested his hand on Sungmin's shaking shoulder, before leaning in and placing a gently kiss on it.

Sungmin's sobbing stopped abruptly and he froze. He slowly sat up and turned to face Kyu before another tear found its way down his face. "Kyu…?"

Before anything else could be said, Kyuhyun's lips were placing another kiss, this time on Sungmin's blushing cheek. Kyuhyun smiled lovingly before finally leaning closer and kissing Sungmin's thick, pink lips.

He held himself there for a few moments, feeling his heartbeat increase and feeling Sungmin gasp in surprise at the sudden contact. After pulling away, he smiled sweetly and carefully began to wipe the sweat off of Minnie's forehead with the face cloth.

"Kyu…" Sungmin repeated questioningly. Kyuhyun ran a gently hand down Sungmin's face before taking his hand in his.

"Minnie, I've loved you this whole time. I've been in agony all these years, thinking that you'd never feel the same way. My heart was broken, but now…you've fixed it."

Sungmin giggled, and another tear slid down his face. Kyuhyun wiped the tear with his thumb, then he rested Sungmin on his chest and the two finally got a good night's sleep, in each other's arms.

**(A/N: So yea I know it's not that good, but I got bored and wrote that in like a half hour haha. So please enjoy and review! I'm always thirsty for a good review!)**


End file.
